Pebbleshine
|pastaffie=SkyClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Unknown Pebblepaw Pebbleshine Pebbleshine |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: |familyl = Hawkwing Violetpaw, Twigpaw Sparrowpelt Tinycloud Parsleyseed, Quailkit Sunnykit, Pigeonkit |mentor = Billystorm, Sandynose |apps = None |livebooks = Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = None}} Pebbleshine is a pale, brown-speckled white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Hawkwing's Journey :She is first mentioned to have seen Twolegs. She's waiting for Duskpaw so that she, Duskpaw, and Cloudpaw can steal some Twoleg food. When Hawkpaw keeps talking and arguing with his brother Duskpaw, she growls that they should just leave him behind if he was such a scaredy-cat. Hawkpaw hisses that he wasn't going if Pebblepaw was. :Later, when Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw are on patrol, they can smell smoke, and discover that a fire had trapped Pebblepaw and the other apprentices. She is shown to be under a bench, coughing as the wood above her threatens to snap. Hawkpaw misinterprets Duskpaw's motions and thinks he's telling him to save Pebblepaw first. He does, but Duskpaw is unconscious when he is dragged out. Hawkpaw sees Pebblepaw laying slumped on the ground, her fur scorched and letting out whimpers of pain. She continues Cloudpaw's story of how they got trapped in the fire, and says the fire wasn't going to stop them. She limps behind Hawkpaw as they head back to camp. She is seen again by Hawkpaw, laying on the grass, moaning miserably. He guesses Pebblepaw is beginning to feel the effects of her burns. Shortly after, Echosong dresses Cloudpaw's and Pebblepaw's wounds. As Cherrytail attempts to comfort Hawkpaw about Duskpaw, she mentions that he was a hero for saving Pebblepaw. She calls to Hawkwing after he receives his warrior name. He turns to see her, and coldness sweeps over his heart as Hawkwing realizes its Pebblepaw. She thanks him for saving her life, calling him brave. :Pebblepaw is later seen in the medicine cat den with Cloudpaw stretched out in her nest of thick Moss. Hawkpaw asks how they are doing, and Echosong replies that they are comfortable. : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Although unnamed, Pebbleshine is mentioned multiple times. On their quest to find SkyClan, Alderpaw and Needlepaw find her recently-born kits, but Pebbleshine is not with them. Needlepaw asks where the kits' mother is before going to look around. Alderpaw says to forget their mother for now as the kits are starving. Needlepaw wonders what happened to their mother and asks if she was killed by the nearby Thunderpath. Needlepaw names one of the kits Violetkit, since their mother used violet leaves to make her nest. Pebbleshine’s kits are taken to the Clans and Violetkit joins ShadowClan and Twigkit joins ThunderClan. Later, Jayfeather mentions that Pebbleshine was probably killed on a Thunderpath or was killed by a fox. Thunder and Shadow :Bramblestar sends a patrol to try to find SkyClan again and their cover story is that they are looking for Twigkit’s mother, Pebbleshine. In ShadowClan camp, Violetkit looks to her foster mother Pinenose, and wonders if she ever saw Pebbleshine's face. She doesn’t remember so, however. :Twigkit falls into the lake and nearly drowns. She hears a voice, and the kit believes it is her mother. She notes she was only with her mother for a few days before Alderpaw took her to ThunderClan. She also notes she doesn’t even remember the touch of Pebbleshine's fur but now her scent surrounded her kit. Pebbleshine urges her kit to swim, calling Twigkit her special kit. Twigkit tries to swim at her mother’s command, but isn’t strong enough. The kit is fished out of the lake, and she believes her mother had come back and rescued her. It was Sparkpaw however, and Twigkit is disappointed it isn't Pebbleshine. She feels stupid for thinking it was her mother as her mother wouldn’t be beside the lake for any particular reason. :When Alderpaw and Twigkit sneak out to meet Needlepaw and Violetkit, Twigkit plans on telling Violetkit about hearing her mother and smelling her scent when she nearly drowned. She wonders if Violetkit remembers what Pebbleshine smelled and sounded like. After Twigkit is made an apprentice, her mentor Ivypool tells her that if her real mother could see her, she would have been so proud. She mentions what a shame that the patrol that went to go find her never brought her back. Twigpaw didn't know of this, thinking she wasn't told because they found Pebbleshine's body and wanted to protect her kit. Twigpaw asks if the patrol found any trace of Pebbleshine at all, but Ivypool explains only the nest she made for her kits. :Twigpaw asks Alderpaw about the patrol finding Pebbleshine, but Alderpaw says they have no idea what happened to her. Twigpaw insists on him telling her if she is dead, so she wouldn’t spend her life wondering. Alderpaw reveals the patrol didn’t go to find her, and Twigpaw tries to think of what could be more important than finding her mother. She asks why Bramblestar didn’t send a patrol to find Pebbleshine and Alderpaw explains he thought there wasn’t any point. Twigpaw asks if he didn’t care about Pebbleshine and Alderpaw reassures he did. He explains a mother doesn’t abandon kits so young unless, and Twigpaw finishes unless she is dead. Twigpaw doesn’t want to believe the possibility that Pebbleshine is dead, but reasons it would explain why she left her kits. Twigpaw still holds hope however, suggesting that something happened that stopped her from coming to her kits and she would have returned and found her kits missing, wondering where they are. She could be looking for her kits. Twigpaw tells Alderpaw if he didn’t take her and Violetpaw, they might still be with Pebbleshine. She wonders what would happen if Pebbleshine came back for her kits. :Twigpaw goes to Violetpaw, revealing how most of ThunderClan believed a patrol was sent to find their mother, but they never checked to see if Pebbleshine came back for her kits. Violetpaw reveals she assumed their mother was dead as there is no other reason she would have left her kits. Twigpaw asks what would have happened if she returned after Alderpaw took her kits. Violetpaw says Pebbleshine would have found her kits were gone. Twigpaw insists she might be searching for them. Violetpaw asks if she is after all the time has passed, and Twigpaw insists, questioning if she wants to find Pebbleshine. : Shattered Sky :At the suggestion of looking for Twigpaw's mother, Alderheart is furious that every other cat seems to agree that she is dead. He wonders if Twigpaw and Violetpaw are descendants of SkyClan, and springing to his paws, Alderheart takes the revelation to Bramblestar. :Twigpaw thinks about her mother, saying that while she might be gone, there might be littermates or other cats related to her parents that would be delighted to meet her. :Pebbleshine is mentioned by Hawkwing when he reunites with Twigpaw. He tearfully states that she must be dead, because there would be no way she would ever abandon her kits if she were alive. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :Pebblepaw is a SkyClan apprentice and her mentor is Billystorm. Echosong tells Ravenpaw that Hawkpaw is very committed to his Clan, as long as he is kept away from Pebblepaw. Echosong goes on to explain to Ravenpaw that the two apprentices do not get along at all. When SkyClan is ready for the regularly intruding kittypets to come, Pebblepaw crouches down beside her mentor, ready to attack. It is noted that her white fur is dusted with brown speckles which helps her blend in among the grass. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Hawkwing: Daughters: :Twigpaw: :Violetpaw: Father: :Sparrowpelt: Mother: :Tinycloud: Brothers: :Parsleyseed: :Quailkit: Sisters: :Sunnykit: :Pigeonkit: Aunt: :Cherrytail: Uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-Uncle: :Sandynose: Half-Aunts: :Birdwing: :Honeytail: Grandmother: :Clovertail: Cousins: :Duskpaw: :Blossomheart: :Cloudmist: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetpaw: :Reedpaw: :Finpaw: :Dewpaw: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Pebbleshineru:Галечница Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Queens Category:Supporting characters Category:Stubs